Truth or Dare
by RELvox
Summary: From back in the day. Rachel takes Quinn in during the pregnancy and winds up getting...close...with the Unholy Trinity.


**So, I wrote this way back in the day just after the pregnancy scandal. I just came across it today in some old files, so I thought I'd post it here. It's all four of our lovely ladies. **

When Rachel had taken Quinn in, she hadn't anticipated that they would become friends. If she was really honest with herself, she had actually expected them to stay out of each other's way as much as possible. But something clicked when the girls spent time together outside of school, when the pressure of the social hierarchy was removed from the equation. Gradually, they became each other's go to person for just about everything.

Rachel thought that Quinn would try to limit their friendship, to keep it hidden within the borders of the Berry household. But, much to Rachel's surprise, Quinn treated her no differently at school then she did at home.

And, because Quinn was nice to her, suddenly so were Santana and Brittany. Well, Brittany had always been nice to her…or at least, she hadn't been mean. But Santana's sudden, if not hesitant, friendship had been one more thing that Rachel hadn't expected.

That wasn't to say that Rachel wasn't grateful – she was. It was nice to walk down the halls at school for once without peeking around every corner to make sure there wasn't a slushy laying in wait. But even though the girls hadn't given her a reason to worry (lately), she was still skeptical.

Which is why, while sitting cross-legged on her living room floor in a circle with Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, Rachel had to remind herself that she was actually friends with these girls, that there (probably) wasn't a bucket of blood suspended above her head. She hoped there wasn't, anyway. Something like that would take forever to clean and her fathers were only out of town for the weekend.

"I'm bored," Santana said, flexing her arms above her head and yawning.

"Me too," Brittany agreed, resting her head on Santana's shoulder.

"We could watch TV," Rachel suggested.

"Rachel, it's Saturday night," Quinn laughed. "Saturday is where TV comes to die."

"We could play something then," Rachel offered. "My fathers and I have a very large collection of board games."

"More like bored games," Santana snickered. Brittany smiled.

"If you're just going to refuse every suggestion I make, then I really don't see how I can make this evening more successful," Rachel huffed.

Brittany blinked once then laughed, followed shortly by Quinn and Santana.

Rachel frowned and crossed her arms.

"Aw, Rachel, don't be sad," Brittany said, still giggling. "Playing a game was a good idea. Just maybe not a board game.'

"Well, what kind of game did you have in mind?" Rachel asked, still frowning a bit.

"How about Never Have I Ever?" Santana chimed in.

"Santana, we all know what you've done," Quinn smirked. "The whole school does."

"Yeah, I'd be talking if I were you, Juno." Santana replied, rolling her eyes.

"Point taken," Quinn said.

"How about truth or dare?" Brittany asked.

"I'm in," Santana said.

"Me too." Quinn added.

"I'll play, but we have to determine an agreeable set of rules before we start," Rachel said.

"I'll take this one," Santana said, standing up. "Okay, here we go. If you're dared to do something, you must do it properly. No questions asked. And before you ask, Rachel, nobody is going to dare you to amputate an arm or anything. Now, if you choose 'truth' and you answer dishonestly – and Rachel, your eyes twitch when you lie – then you will be punished. I haven't figured out how, yet, but you will be. Agreed?"

All three girls nodded and Santana sat back down.

The first few rounds were fairly standard. Brittany asked Quinn if she'd ever smoked a cigarette ("Ew, no."), Santana asked Rachel if she was a virgin ("Well, like most teenage girls I have touched myself, but if you're asking whether I've had a sexual encounter with another person then, no, I haven't."), and Rachel asked Santana if she had actually had sex with Puck ("Unfortunately, yes.").

Eventually, Santana got fed up.

"Jesus Christ, you guys, somebody man up and take a dare," she snapped.

"Okay, then," Quinn said, raising her eyebrows. "I dare you to kiss Brittany on the lips."

"Yeah, right, like I've never done that before," Santana snorted. She leaned over, wrapped her hand around the back of Brittany's neck, and captured her lips in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, Brittany's eyes were glassy, Rachel and Quinn were staring with their mouths open, and Santana looked incredibly pleased with herself.

"Ok, I'm next," she said, smacking her lips together. "Rachel, I dare you to kiss Quinn."

Rachel nodded, leaned over, and placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips.

"No way, sorry Berry, rule number one states that you have to perform your dare properly. And that was not a proper kiss," Santana said.

Rachel looked hesitant.

"It's okay, Rachel," Quinn said, scooting closer and looking at her with an expression that she had never seen before. "Come here," she whispered.

Without a second thought, Rachel closed the distance between them and pressed her lips against Quinn's. She moaned when she felt Quinn's tongue trace her bottom lip and, almost involuntarily, she tangled her fingers in Quinn's hair, earning a whimper from the blonde.

"Wow," Brittany said, unintentionally pulling Quinn and Rachel out of their own little world. Quinn flushed. Rachel just looked dazed.

"Wow is right," Santana agreed, biting her bottom lip. "I didn't know you had that in you, Berry."

"My turn," Quinn said, seemingly coming back to her senses. "Rachel, I dare you to go to second base with Santana."

Santana raised her eyebrows.

"Quinn, I think that's taking it a little too far," Rachel gawked.

"Now, now, Rachel," Quinn replied, smirking. "I know you're very good at understanding rules. You have to do what I dare you to do."

Rachel nodded nervously and moved over to Santana, who was regarding her with a curious expression. She sat down and looked into Santana's eyes for permission.

"Do it," she whispered.

Rachel took a shaky breath, teased her fingers under the hem of Santana's white tank top, and slowly pushed it over her head. Then, reaching around Santana's back, she tried to find the clasp to her bra.

"It's in the front," Brittany said, entranced.

Rachel flushed for a moment, and then, ghosting her fingertips across Santana's skin, moved her hands to the clasp of Santana's bra. She unhooked it and let it fall to the floor.

Rachel watched intently as Santana's nipples hardened when they met the cool air. Intrigued, she reached out and touched one with her finger. She looked up in wonder at Santana's sharp intake of breath.

"Her nipples are really sensitive," Brittany said, smiling.

Rachel nodded and looked at Santana with wide eyes, palming her breasts and grazing the nipples with her fingers. Santana moaned and Rachel leaned forward, taking Santana's bottom lip between her teeth. All four of them groaned.

After a few moments, Rachel sat back on her knees. She gave Santana another light kiss and moved to sit back next to Quinn. She felt dizzy.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Well, I'd say Rachel performed that dare properly. What do you think Santana?"

"Definitely," Santana said, breathing heavily.

"I believe it's my turn," Rachel said, finding her voice.

All three girls looked at her expectantly.

"I want Quinn and Brittany to take their tops off. And bras."

Brittany complied quickly, shedding her red t-shirt and bra almost immediately. Knowing full well that Rachel's eyes were trained on her, Quinn decided to take a little longer. She flexed her muscles as she inched the shirt off of her body. Quinn gave Rachel a wink when she let her bra fall off of her shoulders.

Rachel swallowed hard and flushed.

"Brittany, take off Rachel's shirt," Santana said.

Rachel shivered as Brittany sat in front of her, looking her in the eyes while she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. When it was open, Brittany let her hands roam across the skin on Rachel's stomach and sides before moving to her shoulders and easing the top off. Rachel began breathing heavily when she felt Brittany remove her bra and press a trail of kisses to her neck and chest. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt Brittany's mouth on her nipple.

When the rest of their clothing joined the shirts and bras on the floor, Rachel had suggested they move the game to her bedroom. Nobody argued.

They were all now completely naked, breathing heavily, and sitting in a circle on Rachel's floor.

"Quinn, touch Brittany," Rachel said, her voice shaking.

"Where?" Quinn asked.

"You know where," Santana whispered.

Quinn nodded and leaned to her left. She curled her hand around Brittany's neck and eased her down so that she was on her back, then scooted up and lay on her side next to the other blonde. She trailed her fingertips down Brittany's chest, across her abdomen and through the damp curls at the apex of Brittany's thighs.

Brittany moaned loudly when Quinn began to circle her clit with her fingertips.

Rachel had never seen anything so incredibly sexy in her entire life. She watched as two of Quinn's fingers slowly slid into Brittany's body and groaned when Brittany's back arched up.

Santana seemed to be having the same reaction. They both looked at each other and then, feeling her stomach clench, Rachel crashed her lips against Santana's in a mind-numbing kiss.

Rachel leaned back against the foot of the bed as their tongues battled and Santana straddled her, fisting her hands in Rachel's dark hair and pulling their bodies closer together. As Santana gently bit on Rachel's bottom lip, they heard Brittany shouting her release.

Santana ripped her mouth away from Rachel and looked next to her at Brittany, who was gasping for breath even as she pushed Quinn on her back and trailed kisses and bites down her chest and stomach.

Brittany locked eyes with Rachel for a moment and then, with a smirk, she spread Quinn's legs, leaned her body down, and flattened her tongue against Quinn's clit.

Quinn let out a strangled cry and grabbed Brittany's hair, arching up into her mouth.

"Santana," Quinn choked out. "Put…your hand…oh God, Jesus…put your hand between…Rachel's legs."

Rachel felt a jolt of desire shoot straight through her. By the look on Santana's face, she wasn't the only one.

Santana groaned, placed one hand on Rachel's hip, and moved the other down Rachel's body until she felt dense curls. Rachel closed her eyes.

"Rachel, look at me," Santana whispered. "Are you okay with this?"

Rachel took a deep breath and smiled. "Definitely," she said.

Santana didn't need to be told twice and slipped her fingers into Rachel's heat.

"God, you're so wet," she said, moving her fingers up and down, circling quickly around Rachel's clit.

Rachel's eyes were wide open, her cheat heaving. The combination of Santana's hands on her and Quinn moaning next to her made her feel like she was about to explode. She started to roll her hips into Santana's fingers.

"Brittany," Rachel mumbled with ragged breaths, "Put your fingers…fuck, Jesus, Santana…put your fingers…inside of Quinn and…touch yourself with your other hand."

Brittany moaned and complied, reaching down with one hand and teasing her own clit as she simultaneously slid three fingers deep inside of Quinn, who cried out and ground her hips down as hard as she could.

Without instruction, Rachel reached down and pressed two fingers against Santana's clit. Santana's hips bucked and her own fingers paused momentarily.

"Don't…stop," Rachel whimpered.

Santana took a shaky breath and nodded. She pressed a kiss to Rachel's lips as she slid two fingers deep inside of her. Rachel's eyes flew open and she grunted into Santana's mouth.

"Rach…are you okay?" Quinn asked panting, her back arched off of the floor, one arm grabbing onto the leg of Rachel's bed. Her brain was ridiculously fuzzy, but she was coherent enough to remember that Rachel had never been touched like this before.

"God, yes," Rachel said, pushing her own fingers deep inside of Santana and curling them ruthlessly.

Santana cried out and she started riding Rachel's fingers fast and hard.

"Rachel…so close," Santana gasped, muttering incoherently.

"Me too," Rachel said, her eyes screwed shut and her hips thrusting wildly against Santana's hand.

"God, me too," Quinn keened, using the leg of Rachel's bed to push herself as hard as she could onto Brittany's tongue and fingers.

Brittany just moaned and increased her speed with both hands.

Rachel was so close. She knew she was about to come harder then she ever had in her entire life and she needed to push Santana over the edge. So she started moving her fingers harder and faster, earning a low growl in return. Santana grabbed a fistful of Rachel's hair and tugged it to the side, biting down on Rachel's neck as she simultaneously curled her fingers and pressed down on Rachel's clit with her thumb.

Rachel's eyes snapped open, her head fell back, and her entire body went rigid. She felt her muscles contracting around Santana's fingers and she let out a groan from deep in her throat.

She grabbed onto Santana's hip, looked into her eyes, and added a third finger inside of her. Santana's jaw went slack and, with a few more thrusts, she tumbled over the edge holding onto the foot of the bed behind Rachel for support.

Hearing Rachel and Santana come was too much for Quinn and, when Brittany bit down lightly on her clit, she came hard.

"Fuck!" she screamed, contracting tightly on Brittany's fingers.

Brittany came only a moment later, circling her clit a few more times to ride out her orgasm.

The four of them collapsed onto the floor next to each other, feeling sated and breathing heavily.

"Well," Santana managed. "That was the best game of truth or dare ever."

The four of them stayed up for another few hours, talking, kissing, and cuddling.

When it was time to go to sleep, they moved the blankets and pillows onto the floor where there was room for them to all sleep together.

In the morning, Rachel suggested that they play a game to pass the time.

END


End file.
